Legend of Zelda: Twilight Zone
by Xeraste
Summary: The story takes place five years after the events in twilight princess. In my version of the legend of zelda world, ocarina of time takes place a few thousand years before twilight princess. Sorry if it sounds like a rp. It's mostly with ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Poe Hunter and The Treasure Hunter **

**The field was quiet in the middle of a forest, wind rustled through the trees and grass. The was nearing its end and through the dimming light a poe could be seen, it floated silently along with its lantern casting a soft glow on the ground. It stopped thinking it heard something but everything was silent. "HAHA! HEEAHHH!" Erupted a voice from a nearby bush, as a young woman carrying a giant scythe leaped from it. Before the poe could react the deadly blade similar to it's own sliced through it, with a shriek the poe disintegrated into a shapeless ball of spectrum. "Now I got ya!" The woman laughing while stuffing the poe spirit into a clear glass bottle. She closed the bottle up tight and looked in it shaking it with satisfaction. "The sun's not even down and I already caught one!" She said excitedly. "No poe can escape Trin the ghost hunter!" She added triumphantly, the poe shook angrily in the bottle. She stuffed the bottle into her bag and pulled out some goat cheese. She took a bite and sat down while lighting her own lantern. **

**Trin continued to to enjoy the serenity of the goat cheese as the sun continued to set. "Once all the light's gone, it'll be easier to see the poes." She said with a smile, cheering about the hunt to herself. She smiled taking another bite out of the small cheese wheel. Upon hearing a very faint sound from beyond the bushes, Trin slowly put down her cheese wheel. She went to grab her scythe but before she could react a curved saber lunged at her along with a short red haired woman. After collecting what little sanity Trin had to begin with, she realized that the woman who attacked her was apologizing. "I-it's okay." Trin tried to say. The other woman didn't seem to pay much mind to Trin's small panic attack. The red-head picked up her curved saber and put it back on her hip. **

"**You know, you really shouldn't just sit in the middle of this forest with just a lantern on." The red-head advised. "People will mistaken you for a poe. You're really lucky I realized that you were a hyli- human at the last second." She added. A small purple bubble with wings flew over to the red-head. The fairy started to hit the red-head's head angrily for some reason. **

"**You shouldn't even be in a place like this." Trin remarked, her pride hurt. The woman gave Trin a look that warned Trin to shut up while Trin could. "What are you doing here anyway!?" Trin demanded, ignoring the earlier warning. "This place is the poe's forest. You shouldn't be in a place like this. It's not for kids." Trin said smugly. The red-head gave her a intense glare. **

"**You shouldn't be here. This place isn't for idiots." The red-head remarked back the same glare. "You really don't know anything about this place do you?" Trin turned her head away with a huff. "There's a reason why this place has so many poes." The red-head started to explain but stopped when Trin started to drum her fingers on her arm. "I take it you don't know. The reason is because redeads roam this forest after the sun sets. And they'll eat anyone who they find." Trin's fingers stopped. She looked like she had a flashback, she shuttered. The red-head let out a exasperated sigh. "Come on. I'll show you the way out." Trin glared at her. "Fine don't follow me. You can fight them all night or get eaten." **

"**No! I know the way out!" Trin yelled frustrated at the red-heads attitude. The woman snickered at Trin's frustration. "It's that way!" Trin growled, pointing west. **

"**No, actually it's that way." The woman corrected, pointing east. "By the way, my name is Mika." The woman said as they made their way through the forest. Trin introduced herself as a poe hunter. "I'm a treasure hunter." Mika said with a grin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Journey to Ordon

A gentle breeze nuzzled against Trin's cheek. She moaned swatting away the strands of hair that brushed against her face. The smell of smoke snapped her out of her daze, barely. She saw the smoke come out of the chimney. "Where the am I?" She yawned, scratching her head. Jumping off the roof, she tried to recall how she got to the unfamiliar house. "Something smells good." Trin said drooling. She forgot that she didn't know where she was and barged into the house. She saw the red-head from yesterday cooking at the hearth. "Stew for breakfast?" Trin questioned the red-head. The red-head didn't look at Trin, she continued to stir the stew in the pot. The red-head poured some into a bowl, setting it down on a small table that was next to her. Trin closed the door and walked further into the house. "Is this place yours?" Trin asked. After a few seconds of silence Trin grabbed the bowl that the red-head set down earlier. "Humph." Trin ate the stew like she was drinking water. She looked at the red-head with a intense glare. The red-head was now eating her share, gracefully. Trin shot her another glare. She crushed her bowl when she noticed that the red-head was ignoring her. The red-head looked up from the sudden sound of crushing clay.

"This is not breakfast." The red-head said. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "If you look outside. The position of the sun dictates that it is in fact early evening." Trin looked out of the window. Trin growled agitated. "This cabin does not belong to me." Trin looked back at the red-head. She raised an eyebrow at the comment. To her the red-head just confessed to stealing. "This cabin has be long abandoned." The red-head added. Trin sighed, agitated for the second time since the red-head opened her mouth. Trin was starting to regret getting the girl to talk. Trin waited for the girl to continue, but after a few minutes of silence. Trin took the silence as the end of the conversation.

Trin had left the cabin to go on the roof. She was laying down while watching the sunset. "I can't put my finger on it…" Trin said to herself in a half whisper. "But that girl seems to look different." Trin shook her head then scratched the back of her head. "Shouldn't think anything of it." Trin continued, sitting up. "All this thinking isn't good for my health." She muttered the last part. Trin looked through the window while still on the roof. She saw that the girl was now washing the dishes. Trin jumped off the roof and was now leaning against the wall. "Didn't that red-head say something about being a treasure hunter?"

"It is not wise to talk to yourself." A voice suddenly said making Trin jump. Trin walked in front of the window. She faced the girl.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." Trin remarked. This earned her a smirk from the red-head.

"If you have been more observant I could not have sneaked up on you." The red-head remarked to Trin's remark. The girl was obviously enjoying the argument. Trin only threw her arms up in defeat while turning away from the girl. Trin swore she could hear the girl snicker. Trin peaked a look at the girl. The girl had left the window. Trin didn't even hear the girl leave. 'Who is this girl?' Trin couldn't help but wonder. The girl had a dark skin tone. The likes that Trin had never seen before. Even the most tannest person she had seen was never as dark as her. The girl's skin color was close to bronze, but the most peculiar feature of the girl was the color of her eyes. Trin had encountered many people over her years of walking the land of Hyrule, but she had never seen someone with such deep red eyes. She thought for a moment trying to remember if she actually ever met someone with red eyes. Trin then cursed herself for thinking to much into a subject.

Trin went back on the roof to locate her scythe. She found it lying a few feet away from where was once was lying earlier before she had left the roof. Trin walked to it and picked it up. Securing it on it's holster that was strapped on her back. Trin then jumped back off the roof and entered the small cabin once again. She found the girl now sitting on a chair close to the hearth, reading a book.

"I guess this is good-bye." Trin said unsure. She saw that the girl didn't even look up to Trin's farewell. As Trin was about to walk through the door. She thought she heard someone get up.

"Woman." She heard the girl's calm voice. Trin turned to see that the girl had gotten up. She was now standing, but did not move away from where the chair was. "I believe in the previous night you had said that you were a poe hunter." The girl's tone suggested that this was rather a statement than a question. Trin nodded her head. "Then I have a proposition for one such as yourself." The wording the girl used quirked Trin a bit. The red-head made it out that Trin was some kind of idiot who's needs people to tell her what to do in order to get anywhere in life. Trin got a small flashback to a person who was once apart of Trin's life. If you could even say that. Trin didn't move. Even though this girl was grating on her nerves, she was still interested on what this girl believed that she could get from Trin. Trin waited for the girl to continue. The girl seemed to acknowledge that Trin was slightly interested. "I would like to hire you as a bodyguard for my small task that I have been given." The girl semi-explained. Trin got a feeling that she wasn't being told the whole story but she decided to hear the girl out some more. After a minute passed Trin believed that she wasn't going to get anymore information on what exactly she was going to have to do.

"What exactly am I going to have to do for you?" Trin asked. Trin made sure that she wasn't holding back any distrust in her voice. The girl seemed to smirk from Trin's tone of voice.

"Exactly what it sounds like." The girl explained. Trin was pleased for she was now clenching her fist tightly trying to control her anger. "You are to protect me." The girl explained more. Trin had slightly titled her head to the side. Obviously confused at the explanation. This had made the red-head roll her eyes. "Is it not the duty of a bodyguard. To protect the one who has hired?" For the first time since the two had exchanged words. It was the red-head who was slightly confused. This made Trin believe that the girl didn't know much about bodyguards either that or the fact that the girl recently leaned of what bodyguards were. "The locations that I will have to visit most indefinitely have poes lurking around." The red-head smirked knowing she had just hooked the so-called poe hunter for Trin grinned at the word poe.

"Sign me up." Trin declared that sounded almost like a cheer. This had made the girl to roll her eyes again. The girl sat back down on the chair and started to read again. Trin closed the door. Trin took one last look at the girl before she decided to explore the cabin. A loud crashed echoed through the cabin. "I'm okay!" Trin's voice reasoned that she had most likely fell down into the basement. The girl rolled her eyes again, for the fourth time that day. The girl chuckled lightly thinking back to what made her roll her eyes for the first time that day.

"That woman sure can snore." She muttered flipping a page of the book that she was reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Trin found herself awaken in a frightful manner. "Ahhh!" Trin screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm drowning!" She screamed just as loud. It took Trin a few seconds to figure out that she was no where near the river or Lake Hylia. Trin looked up to see the red-head staring down at Trin with a empty bucket. Trin frowned at the amused look from the red-head.

"It is dawn. It is time to leave." The red-head said before leaving Trin shivering on the rooftop. Trin looked at the horizon to see that the sun was just peaking from the line of trees.

"Oh! Come on!" Trin screamed again. This time in anger instead of fright. "Why are we leaving this early!?" Trin yelled jumping off the roof. The red-head was already out of the cabin. The girl was carrying a small sack over her shoulder. Trin guessed that it had some food and water stored inside. Trin wondered why she had to leave with this girl. A few minutes of staring Trin remembered the talk they had last night or evening. The girl walked away in the direction Trin remember to be Ordon. "Oh good." Trin said out loud. "I can get more cheese." Trin smiled at the thought of the creamy cheese.


End file.
